Don't let me let my dreams go (SoulEvansXDeathTheGirl-DeathT heKidGB)
by Charlee OtakusRule
Summary: A lot longer than my others and definitely more thought out, please read and review, I would just love to hear what you think. No major hate please!


**(Hi, guys, it's me once again, this one is a Soul 'Eater' Evans and Death The Girl fanfiction. Death The Girl is a Death The Kid genderbend, in this I've featured her as his little sister, only by a year, so it's not like Soul is doing anything inappropriate.)**

He woke up, bleary-eyed. He groaned loudly and grumbled to himself that this was not how a cool guy woke up in the morning. Tumbling out of bed, shuffling out of the room, he pushed his room-mate and friend, Maka Albarn, over onto the floor. The stack of books she was holding toppled to the floor with her and she started to yell. He ignored her.

His name was Soul. Soul Evans. His friends sometimes called him Soul 'Eater', or so he liked to think. The truth of it all was that he was a weapon. A scythe. He could take this form for his meister, and their souls had to be compatible. Maka was his meister.

But just lately, Soul hadn't even felt like their minds were compatible. They were supposed to trust each other with each other's deepest thoughts, secrets and heart's desires. But Soul had found this hard recently. Maka was getting angrier and angrier in battles and in training, she knew Soul wasn't telling her something and she had been pestering him for a few months now.

Soul trudged into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower, before hearing that loud bang that told him his 'wonderful' meister was getting impatient.

"What, WHAT?!" he shouted, ripping ope the bathroom door, a towel held around his waist, his silvery white hair flattened and his broad chest with the diagonal scar across it showing, his red eyes flashing with anger "What do you want tiny tits?"

At the utterance of this small remark a large, heavy, hard-back book came into contact with his head, partnered with the cry of 'MAKA CHOP!'. This was enough. He snatched the book from her hands and whacked her around the face with it, knocking her to the floor.

"Honestly, just shut up, for five minutes." with this he threw aside the book and walked back into his room, pulling some clothes on and shaking his head into it's usual spiky look. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked straight out of the house, stomping to school. The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the D.W.M.A. for short.

As Soul grudgingly made his way down the school corridor,after parking his motorcycle and locking it there, he moved towards his locker but was stopped in his tracks.

She was standing there.

It was not often a guy like Soul could be reduced to something as girly as blushing, or even hiding around a corner and watching someone, but today, in this situation, it was different.

He had seen the one thing that could do something like this to him.

As he peered around the corner he heard a little voice in his ear whisper softly:  
"Who are we perving on?"

Soul screamed and jumped out from his hiding , laughing his smug little face off, was one of Soul's closest friends, Black Star, his spiky blue hair only making his face all the more tempting to punch.

Soul looked down. Despite his good points, Black Star was a loud mouth. He could never be trusted. Soul looked down the corridor, still seeing what had made him hide in the first place. Black Star peered down the corridor too, and then let out and almighty gasp. Soul leaped on him clapping a hand over his mouth and pinning Black Star to a locker by his throat.

"I swear, you tell anyone who you saw me looking at, I'll kiss you here and now, you little-"  
"You mean you like that little reaper girl so much you'd pretend to be gay for me just so that no one would know you like her? Man, you are a special kind of stupid."

Of course, with Black Star's loud, carrying voice, most of the corridor heard that. Black Star watched his friend, pale, sweating, nervous. The only places there were color were his cheeks and his eyes. Both were a glistening, shiny red.

Soul looked daggers at Black Star and stomped down the corridor to his first class, which didn't start for another five minutes. In his blinding fury, somewhat helped by the stinging sensation in his eyes, he didn't note the amount of people, or notice who the people were that he charged past.  
Halfway through his next class Professor Stein, a dissection mad genius, read out a note asking Soul to make his way to the mirror room, Maka too.

Another mission, he thought, another failure. He barely noticed anything as he walked in. But, Lord Death (their headmaster and Death The Kid's father), Spirit Albarn (Maka's father) and Death The Kid (a reaper and meister of two weapons, dual pistols, Liz and Patty) were standing in there already. Soul didn't look up as he entered, the dread of another failed mission and yet another yelling match with Maka didn't exactly fill him with joy.

Maka cheerily waved hello at Kid, who in the corner of Soul's eyesight seemed to blush and duck his head. At this Soul looked up and realized it was not Kid at all, it was his sister, Death The Girl, who was in the academic school year below them. Girl was staring at the floor blushing furiously and snapped his attention to Lord Death who cleared his throat and said directly to Soul.

"We are sorry to do this, Soul, especially with a group-"  
Girl immediately tried to butt in.  
"Father, leave it out, it wasn't me Black Star-"  
But Lord Death would have none of it.  
"-surrounding we are afraid we have no choice. It has come to the attention of many students here and we are afraid we just ca not allow this-"  
Soul drove over it  
"I'm sorry Shinigami-sama, I really am, for whatever this is, but I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." as Soul lied through his pointy, shark-like teeth, Girl started to talk once again "See dad, I told you! Black Star must have heard Soul wrong!"  
Lord Death's voice went dark and thunderous "OUT WITH YOU GIRL!"

Suddenly Spirit was in Soul's face  
"What Maka not god enough for you? Huh? What are you some slut-lover?"and with that Spirit had grabbed the breasts of Girl and the chest of his own daughter, both of whom looked infuriated. "What is it all about the boobs with you? No interest in personality or-" his words were cut off by three large blows.A huge reaper chop to the head from Shinigami-sama, a punch in the face from Maka and a swift kick to the crotch from Girl.

"And out with you too, Spirit. Hrmph. That's my daughter you just called a slut." Lord Death glared through the empty eyes of his mask at Spirit and at Girl. Girl heaved a large sigh and stormed out of the room and Spirit hobbles off tears of pain streaming down his face. As the door closed behind them Lord Death fixed his gaze on Soul.

"If you touch my daughter, it is fine, unless she feels the need to hit you. If you get my daughter pregnant, however, or I will make sure you wake up without your 'little scythe' do you understand me? I promise you that. Now out of my sight. Back to you classes both of you."  
Maka gaped at Soul as they traipsed out of the mirror room and then, as soon as they were walking down the empty corridor, she started to speak.  
"Are you meaning to tell me anything at all, Soul?" she looked at him slightly pitying in her expression. He sighed.

"Girl. Her. OK? She's the reason we aren't on the right wavelength any more, she's the reason I stopped talking, she's the reason I started drinking again, OK? I love her and I can never explain that to her, because...because I'm no good for her."

"You mean to tell me that this whole time we weren't resonating all because you trusted Black Star more than you trusted me? 'Cause that's certainly what it looks like, Soul, they kept bringing up his name."  
Soul shook his head. "No, I trusted no one, which is why our wavelength didn't match up any more. Black Star simply saw my weaker side, followed my line of sight and bam! The whole corridor heard him" He whimpered and leaned back against one of the lockers at the side of the corridor, suddenly sliding to the floor and covering his face with his hands. Maka saw the tears, but decided it kinder not to point them out.

"Soul...why haven't you told her?"

He shook his head and got up as the bell went signalling that everyone would be moving through to the next lesson. The next two hours went slower than ever and everything said went through one of Soul's ear and shot straight out of the other.

When lunch came, Soul was glad..one more hour after this and he could ditch this place, hop on his bike and motor off wherever he wanted. He walked into the lunch hall grabbed his lunch and sat begrudgingly at a table. Luckily, no one else was there, so at least Soul was alone. Until a tray slammed down opposite Soul's and a pair of hands were struck down flat onto the table, too. Soul looked up, a bored expression o his face. He was glad this time at least that the dark hair, the white sanzu lines and shining golden eyes really did belong to Kid. However, he looked furious. In fact, Kid was shaking and pale but his eyes flashed in a dangerous way that they never really had waited for it.

And then Kid exploded.

"I SWEAR ON MY FATHER'S GOOD NAME IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY SISTER, I WILL KILL YOU. PERSONALLY. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Kid screamed in his face.

Soul narrowed his eyes and looked around him. Te whole of the lunch hall had gone silent and Death The Girl was in fact, standing across the lunch hall staring at Kid's back, until she noticed Soul looking at her, then she looked down at her lunch and sat down nervously hoping no one would notice her but people started to mutter and mumble pointing at her and jabbing their thumbs over their shoulders at Soul. Some were beginning to laugh and giggle.

Soul, having seen all of this stood up and looked Kid dead in the eye.

"Don't lay a finger on her, huh? What about when she actually does get a boyfriend? Heck, your sister's so beautiful she could get one whenever she wanted to. Do you really think she'll want you trying to run her life? Threatening him, getting mad at him, making a big show and dance out of it?" Soul walked around Kid and walked straight over to Girl. And he poked her, just lightly in the cheek with his finger and then he smirked over at Kid and spread his arms wide.

"Go for it."

Soul stood there, behind Girl as she sat blushing awfully, with his arms spread and Kid stood thereat Soul's table, standing his ground. Kilik Rung (another meister and fried to Soul) and Black Star ran over to Soul, they grabbed him by the arms and pulled him out of the hall, his fringe shadowing his eyes as he looked down.

Kilik and Star both pulled him along until they reached the male toilets and dragged him inside. Soul looked angrily at them both.

"OK, for starters, there was no need for that, Kid would have backed off..and Star..." he growled "...you have no idea how angry I am with you right now, dude,seriously what thef-"

Black Star cut across him.

"Dude, first step to helping you out."

Kilik nodded "We knew it was only a matter of time before it got noticeable."

Soul gaped at them. They had known the whole time that he had endlessly loved her.

They both smiled at him and Black Star cringed a little "And I'm sorry the way everyone's reacted. Bummer. But we'll work around that."

Kilik grinned "Yeah, well we've been trying to find some stuff out for you, it's been difficult, but we-"

"Look, much as I appreciate what you guys are trying to do for me here, I just have to work things out on my own, OK?" he sighed and shook his head "Kid is as much your friend as I am. No taking sides, guys. It's only fair." and with that he walked out and left them to it.

He sat through the next hour feeling every eye on him and his classmate, Kid, the tension constantly at a major high. As school ended Soul hopped onto his bike and sped off to the park.

After getting off his bike, he headed straight for the cherry blossom tree in the middle of the forest that lay on the park. He lied down and closed his eyes. Everything got blurry and he saw many strange things. He didn't know how long he slept for, but it must have been long, because when he woke up the sun was setting over a dark sky.

But that wasn't what caught his attention the second his eyes opened.

A dark pool of glossy black hair seemed to sweep over his eyes and he brushed it out of his sight, knowing for sure it wasn't his. He looked to his left and to his shock saw a familiar, pale white face lying next to his. He sat up like a shot and looked down at her. There were her sanzu lines. And here she lay asleep next to him.

Girl.

He curled up next to her, hugging her protectively and drifting off to sleep. Suddenly, he felt a small kiss on his forehead and he blushed, despite his sleep. He nuzzled close to her and suddenly felt her breath on his ear as she whispered:  
"Knew you liked me, really."  
He did his honest best not to smile. But just a small smile lay there on his face. She lay back down next to him and he pulled her close and whispered back:  
"Course I like you..."

His eyes fluttered open as it started to get light and he sat up. With a sinking suspicion that he was being watched, he noticed the Death Mansion, where Death The Kid and Girl lived...his stomach dropped and realized that that feeling would most likely be storming out of that house any minute now in a golden-eyed, dual-pistol rage. Soul picked himself up off the floor ad ran,jumping onto his bike and speeding away, back to his place.

As he slammed into his home Maka immediately started asking where he'd been, had he been drinking again, had he done something stupid, and many other questions Soul didn't need. He walked into his room and thought over what had happened...he had just...lay there next to her...until the sun came up...

The next day was a Saturday. Great. Soul was out of the house early to avoid Maka and Soul found himself walking to the cherry blossom tree with his hands in his pockets and he leaned back against it...

He sighed and shook his head..."Girl...how do I begin to express it? I'm ...I need my piano..." he walked to the D.W.M.A. They had agreed to keep his piano there in the dark old dusty attic. They also kept a wardrobe with the suit he wore when he played piano inside.

He sat down in front of it. His piano suit on. He was ready.

His hands moved softly across the keys, playing slowly, softly, every note increasingly more elegant. It was beautiful. And his mind played wonderful tricks on him, as he could hear gentle footsteps moving behind him in perfect tune to the song, the way a dancer would. As he finished the song he felt his imaginary dancer wrap her arms around him from behind and whisper in Girl's soft voice...it told him it never knew he could play, especially so well, and it told him to turn around.

Soul's voice hardened "No. You won't be there. You never are. Don't make me let you go...don't makeme let my dreams go..."

A soft guitar strum behind him sounded and this imaginary Girl's voice mumbles "What if I played for you? Would you believe me then? Would you turn around?"

Soul did not answer. He knew this wasn't her.

The soft acoustic guitar music played and a soft sweet voice sang out what sounded like original lyrics:

"Can't seem to find a damn to give 'bout what everybody says,  
Can't find the words that tell you how I feel,  
Can't understand why everyone's so over reactive,  
over protective,  
under estimating you,  
I don't see what everybody's so worried about,  
Are you bad news or a  
loser?

Or are you something so much worse?  
But when I hear your voice,  
And you say the words,  
I know you love me,  
So why can't I love you?

Do they want me to let my dreams go?  
Don't make me let my dreams go,  
You spoke the words now I know that they're real,  
Don't make me let you go,  
Don't make me let my dreams go...  
Don't make me let you go...

Now everybody says, you know,  
Stay away from that damn boy,  
My own brother threatened to kill himself,  
If I ever had your kid,  
But I promised him,  
I'd protect myself,  
and he fainted on the floor,  
why?

Why does everybody hate you?  
Or do they really love you?  
Is it some kind of,  
competition?  
What have I gotten myself into?

Do they want me to let my dreams go?  
Don't make me let my dreams go,  
You spoke the words now I know that they're real,  
Don't make me let you go,  
Don't make me let my dreams go...  
Don't make me let you go...

So why, if you're a good boy,  
do they want me to behave?  
So why if I'm a good girl,  
do they want you to stay way?  
So what'd you do, you strange dark boy,  
I can't help but wanna know you,  
why?

Why  
Can I just ask...  
Why?

Do they want me to let my dreams go?  
Don't make me let my dreams go,  
You spoke the words now I know that they're real,  
Don't make me let you go,  
Don't make me let my dreams go...  
Don't make me let you go...

Don't make me let you go,  
Don't make me let you go,  
Don't make me let my dreams go..."

The slow strumming of the acoustic stopped and Soul still didn't turn around. She sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Look will you just turn the damn chair around? I told you, OK? It's me, I'm really here, just like when...just like when I saw you on my first day. You smiled at me and I thought you were part shark. My brother's party. You showed up wearing this blue shirt and a grey jacket, no headband, and you were smiling but you were distracted. When you were in the hospital wing with that awful scar open on your chest, I visited you... twice...the other day when Black Star started shooting his mouth off in the school corridor. In the lunch hall, you poked me in the face. OK, like yesterday. I know you know that wasn't a dream. I did sleep next to you on the park, under all that blossom. Please? I'm here, just like I've always been. In the background. Always am. Please...just turn around?"

He hesitated and he turned his head slightly seeing her in a long black dress laced up beautifully, like it was from the Georgian era and her eyes fixed on him as she stood there, holding a black acoustic guitar.

She was there.

Just like she said she'd be.

He got up and moved across the room to her, taking the guitar out of her hands and setting it to one side and taking her by the waist kissing her gently.

"I love you, Soul. Don't you ever make me hide how perfect I think you are again."

"I love you too. Don't you dare ever let me let my dreams go."


End file.
